


The Firebird

by LadyMoonScar



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phoenix returns to the lands of Middle-Earth and falls in love with an Elven prince. But the Witch King is jealous of their love and he will enact a curse that may destroy that love. A night without a day, a day without a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now Just so after death, through the lord's might, souls together with body will journey- handsomely adorned, just like the bird, with noble perfumes-into abundant joys where the sun, steadfastly true, glistens radiant above the multitudes in heavenly city.

Then the redeeming Christ, high above its roofs, will shine upon souls steadfast in truth. Him they will follow, these beautiful birds, radiantly regenerate, blissfully jubilant, spirits elect, into that happy home everlasting to eternity. There the fiend, outcast, importunate, cannot treacherously harm them by his evil, but there they shall live for ever clothed in light, gist as the phoenix bird, in the safe-keeping of the Lord, radiant in glory.

Each one's achievement will brightly sparkle in that joyous home before the face of the everlasting Lord, perpetually at peace, like the sun. There a bright halo, marvelously braided with precious stones, will rise above the head of each of the blessed. Their heads will glisten, crowned with majesty. The rare and regal diadem of a prince will adorn with light each of the righteous in that existence where enduring joy, everlasting and fresh anew, never wanes; but rather they will dwell in beauty, surrounded with glory, with lovely adornments, together with the Father of the angels." (lines 583-604)

-The Phoenix

Anonymous

 

The forenoon is burn-faced and wandering  
And I am the death of the moon

Below my countenance the bell of the night has broken  
And I am the new divine wolf.

-The Divine Wolf

Adonis (Ali Ahmed Said)

 

"Always together... Eternally apart."

-Ladyhawke

Phillipe (Matthew Broderick)


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rose upon the Greenwood, a sweet music filled the air. The Elves strained their pointed ears to hear every note. The birds and beasts dared not make a noise that may tarnish the song. And the Wizard Radagast looked up at the sky and smiled wistfully. The song came from the last of the Light Race; a Firebird, a phoenix of scarlet and gold plumage with a crest of navy blue, royal purple and emerald green.

It had been nearly three millennia since such a song had been heard in that part of Middle-Earth. The Light Race had been butchered by the Dark Valar Morgoth and again by Sauron when he rose to power. It was said that they had fled to the Far Southern regions, never to be seen again.

Radagast opened his window in Rhosgobel and sent the robins and thrushes to escort the Firebird to his house. The Phoenix Song did not waver until it was very close to the Wizard's Hut and there it died as a blur of scarlet flew past Radagast and landed on the table. The brown Wizard bowed to the magnificent bird.

"Welcome to my home, Great One," he squeaked.

When he looked up again, the bird was gone. In its place was beautiful, pale, willowy young woman with light gold hair and porcelain blue eyes. Her jaw was square and strong, yet still delicate. Her full lips were the color of pink orchids and the edges were turned up in a curious smile. She was dressed in a scarlet gown with gold and dark red streamers falling from her belt, shoulders, elbows and neckline. She wore a thick headpiece of solid gold with three great plumes of blue, purple and green sweeping back over her head.

"Greetings, Istari," the woman said. Her voice was lilting and lyrical and far more precious than any Elf's, sending the listener wishing for a life amongst the clouds. Radagast felt his already light heart soar. He swept off his threadbare hat, revealing the bird nest in his hair, and bowed ever lower. "Long has it been since my old eyes clapped upon such an exotic and divine creature."

"Long has it been since we left these lands," the woman replied, standing. She was barely taller than five feet, but owned the height with more grace and poise than a High Elf. "I myself was very young when we migrated. I only remember dim memories of fair Greenwood."

"May I ask the reason you have returned?" Radagast asked, putting his hat back over the tangled mess that was his hair.

The Phoenix's fair brow furrowed in confusion. "I felt…something change in the world. My heart bade me leave my family's roost and find one of my own."

Radagast's head bobbed up and down. "Have you thought of anywhere in particular?"

"I should like to visit the Elves," she answered. "Their singing is so quaint and young."

"Well, I have been meaning to visit the Elvenking's halls. Perhaps I could introduce you? It would be my highest honor!"

The woman smiled beatifically. "The honor would be mine, Istari."

 

Thranduil, the Elvenking of the Greenwood, lounged on his great throne in apathy. The crown upon his head was his most opulent and least favorite as the summer heat seemed to make his neck weaker under the oak and elm branches and elderberries.

"My king." A sentry walked up to the throne and bowed low. Seeing this boosted Thranduil's spirits considerably. It reminded him that he was lord and master of these lowly Silvan Elves and was given voice in the highest of Councils.

Hiding his dominant smirk thanks to centuries of practice, Thranduil asked, "What news?"

"The Wizard Radagast has come with…" and here the sentry stuttered, his eyes wide. "With a woman in scarlet."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Send them in."

Radagast was his usual dirty, mindless self, but the woman he was with seemed almost to be an Elf. The gown she wore was fit for a Queen and the crests atop her golden head were as much as a tiara as any circlet of silver.

"Good afternoon, Thranduil!" Radagast said.

The Elvenking stifled a huff. The Brown Wizard had never taken to calling him by his title. "Welcome to my Halls, Radagast. And welcome to your friend."

The woman blinked in response. "Thank you, son of Oropher."

Thranduil felt his stomach lurch at the sound of her voice. "A phoenix," he breathed.

She smiled at him. "I am gladdened to know you have not forgotten my race, Elfing. Your kind was ever so charming."

Thranduil leaned forward in his throne. "I can recall a time when the Light Race roamed abundantly in Middle-Earth. And I remember the crimes committed against your people well."

"Every race suffered at the hands of the Enemy," the woman replied. "We were the only ones able to flee, besides the Elves to Valinor."

Thranduil's smile was bitter. "Not every Elf can escape to the sea."

The woman stared at him for a long moment. Her porcelain eyes seemed to examine every iota of him. It was almost as if…

She knew.

The Phoenix left Radagast's side and walked up to the throne. Thranduil waved the guards off when they stiffened, allowing the woman to climb to his side. She sat on the arm of his throne, porcelain eyes studying his face. Thranduil lifted the spell and the burnt flesh, torn cheek and dead eye was revealed to those assembled. The Phoenix gently raised a hand to the ruined cheek and the other to the back of the Elvenking's head, maneuvering him so that she could see the extent of the damage more clearly.

After several minutes, her eyes turned regretful. "There is very little hope when Tears are tested against dragon-fire. These wounds have become part of you now. There is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

Thranduil knew it had been a long shot and held no ill will towards her. "I hope you will stay a while within my kingdom, Firebird. I shall have a room prepared for you. My services and the services of my kin are yours."


End file.
